l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Matsu Gohei
Matsu Gohei was a bushi of the Lion Clan, nicknamed The Butcher. Family Gohei was son of Matsu Ochiman and the cousin of Matsu Tsuko and Matsu Hiroru. Visions of the Past, by Ree Soesbee Gohei passed his gempukku at the age of 11, earlier than every other student save Tsuko. Time of the Void, p. 20 Gohei was a descendant of Matsu Yukari. Enemy of my Enemy, Part Two, by Rich Wulf Station Gohei was a minor bushi in service to a local daimyo. He defeated many of samurai in battles and duels, and his name reached the Matsu Daimyo, his cousin Matsu Tsuko. Gohei came and served in her personal legions, and after he proven worthy, became the right hand of Tsuko, and advisor of the Lion Clan Champion. Clan War: Lion Army Expansion, p. 36 Gohei's bold manner and blustering behavior were justified, for he has defeated hundreds of samurai in battles and duels. He was often sent on advance missions, leading his troops into unknown territory and launching the first assault against the enemy. Clan War: The Clans, p. 34 Tsuko's Mockery Another sources told another story about Gohei's relation with Tsuko. Gohei was feared by his enemies and respected on the field of battle. That respect, however, did not extend to his own house. Since he was young, Gohei had constantly been ridiculed and belittled by his elder cousin Matsu Tsuko. His entire life he had lived in her shadow, and they both knew it. When Tsuko became Daimyo he expected to be appointed as her commander in the field, but Tsuko chose a young Matsu instead. When he demanded explanation to her Lady, Tsuko struck him with her saya and left him there. Gohei had never forgotten that incident. Time of the Void, pp. 20-21 Fighting the Crane In 1122 Gohei marched over the Plains of Battle where the Crane had attacked several Hirajiro. He was recalled by Akodo Toturi to defend Shiro no Yojin. Legacy of the Forge, p. 49 In 1123 in front of Kyuden Doji during the Lion-Crane War Ikoma Tsanuri was trapped by a Daidoji trick and surrounded by enemy forces. Matsu Tsuko was advised by Kitsu Motso, and she charged alongside with the Lion's Pride to save the day. Tsanuri was still alive by the personal intervention of Gohei. Some questioned his brutality and rage against the Crane enemy, but Gohei began to make his presence known. Winter Court: Kyuden Seppun, p. 115 Scorpion Coup Gohei was part of the Lion forces led by Matsu Tsuko who arrived at Otosan Uchi late in the second day of the Scorpion Coup. In the third day the Lion forces assaulted the Outer Southern Wall, at the Emperor's Gate. Gohei commanded the Akodo Deathseekers, alongside with Matsu Chokoku with his Lion Medium Elite Infantry, and Matsu Yojo with regulars. They were confronted by Bayushi Aramoro with his Bayushi Elite Spearmen, Yogo Asami and Bayushi Tangen with their Bayushi Ambushers, and Bayushi Kuritsu with his Ninja Bowmen. Otosan Uchi: The Scorpion's Sting, p. 60 Soshi Shugenja twisted their magic to defend the city, forcing Lion to retreat. Otosan Uchi: The Scorpion's Sting, p. 44 Clan War Toshi Ranbo In 1126, in the month of the Tiger, Matsu Gohei stormed Toshi Ranbo defended by the Tsume family, vassals of the Crane. Without mercy, he let any Crane samurai there commit seppuku and killed any who "didn't have the courage to do it". His actions here won him the nickname The Butcher. Time of Void, p. 9 Nikesake Gohei marched toward Nikesake, a small Phoenix city near the Lion border. Shiba Katsuda's forces were reinforced with twenty five shugenja led by Isawa Taeruko, and the Lion were held at bay. The Phoenix expected to send Gohei a message: If Lion would bring war to the Phoenix, they must be prepared to face the consequences. Player's Guide: 2nd Ed, pp. 40-41 Chasing Toturi After a Lion-Unicorn alliance had been brokered by Emperor's wife, Bayushi Kachiko, Gohei led the Lion forces in the Crane lands in Fall of 1127, to chase a trapped Toturi and his army. The ronin general spent the next months feinting, dodging, but ultimately fleeing Gohei. Time of the Void, p. 35 Defeated by Shiba Tsukune A Lion army led by Matsu Agetoki had been defeated by a Phoenix army, after Kitsu Koji, Gohei's cousin and to whom Gohei had taught kenjutsu, was killed in personal duel by the enemy leader, Shiba Tsukune. Strength of the Clan (Phoenix Army Expansion), by Ree Soesbee When Gohei targeted Kyuden Doji, he was also defeated during one skirmish by Shiba Tsukune, shortly before the Fall of Kyuden Doji. Shiba Tsukune (Emerald flavor) Properous Plains City Later that same year, in the month of the Rat after the siege of Kyuden Doji, the forces of fierce young Taisa Matsu Gohei encountered a large undead and ogre army outside Prosperous Plains City. The Lion emerged victorious in the Battle at Prosperous Plains City thanks to the unexpected help of the Broken Shinbone Tribe led by chieftain T'tok'chuk. Gohei allowed many of the starving Nezumi to serve as conscripts in his army. Time of Void, p. 54 Island in the Mist, Part II, by Rich Wulf The Broken Shinbone, by Shawn Carman Second Day of Thunder Gohei fought and survived on the Second Day of Thunder. Clan Letter to the Lion #7 (Imperial Herald v2 #3) While the battle outside Otosan Uchi had already begun, Gohei appeared with a sizable bushi force, alongside with the Crippled Bone Tribe and mujina, which inflicted cruel, lethal "pranks" upon the Shadowlands Horde. Time of the Void, p. 102 Hidden Emperor Following the disappearance of Toturi I in 1130, Gohei was politically outmaneuvered and charged with "escorting" the Scorpion Clan into the Burning Sands for their exile. Matsu Gohei (LBS - Secrets and Lies flavor) Gohei requested the aid of his allies nezumi, but they could not enter the sands, where things that walk but should be dead were angered once by the nezumi, and waited for them there. Those things were the evil jinns. A Container of Sand, by Rusty Priske Death While entering the Burning Sands, the group were heading towards Medinaat al-Salaam, a megalopolis whose ruler, the Immortal Caliph, had an alliance with the Senpet Empire. As part of the deal, the Senpet had to protect her from any outside threat. The armed Rokugani group was attacked by the Senpet general Abresax who soundly defeated the Scorpion and their escort. The Rokugani were taken as slaves. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 201 Gohei was captured and died under torture. Death of the Butcher (LBS - The Awakening flavor) His daisho was returned to the Lion by Al-Hazaad who lied about the circunstances of his death. Gohei's Daisho (Honor Bound flavor) Return Matsu Gohei returned to Rokugan through Oblivion's Gate in 1133, where he killed Abresax during the Battle of Oblivion's Gate. Shiryo no Gohei (Soul of the Empire flavor) See also * Matsu Gohei/Meta * Matsu Gohei/CW Meta External Links * Matsu Gohei (Imperial) * Matsu Gohei Exp (Time of the Void) * Gohei Sensei (Enemy of my Enemy) * Shiryo no Gohei (Soul of the Empire) Category:Lion Clan Members